Myths, Legends, Fabels
by metroxil
Summary: Where they came from nobody knew. How long the were around was a mystery as well. Long thought to be death they show their face again after all these years. But they are now different from before and yet still the same. Only one knows their secrets now others will as well. Couples NaruHina SasuSaku EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try my hand at a TwilightxNaruto.**

**I should say that english isn't my first language and I have to let people know that writing fanfiction is something I do in my free time, something I don't have a lot of since I'm in my final year in college and have a butt load to do. So if I don't update it doesn't mean that I abandoned my story, I just don't have the time. **

**Chapter 1**

Vampire and shape-shifters had been enemies for many millennia.

Shape-shifters being decadents of ancient spirit warriors who as their name implied were able to transform into animals. The most common animal they usually took form of being wolves. Reason, because they were fast and strong creatures and with this power that was given too them they would protect their families and their tribe from any danger. Their ability to shape-shift was passed down through every person born in their tribe. But even if they possessed the gene from birth they couldn't automatically shift on their own only through certain circumstances and if certain conditions were met would said gene awaken and they would turn for the first time and after that they would be able to change at will.

Vampires on the other hand were immortal beings, commonly revered too as _'The Cold Ones'_ by the Quileutes an ancient tribe of shape-shifters. Nobody knew where they came from and they were always thought too be just myths but some said that they had been around for a very long time. Vampire were breathtakingly beautiful and very attractive with their skin being as smooth as marble while being cold as ice hence their given nickname. They used their beauty as a means to attract their prey, more specifically humans on whose blood they fed. They were also said to be inhumanly strong and extremely fast which helped them a lot when it came to hunting for their 'food'.

Now their conflict all started when a vampire first killed several women of a neighboring tribe. Men of the Quileute tribe who were out hunting that day came across the scene grew enraged by what they witnessed attacked the vampire and killed him. Unknown to them their action that day would bring disaster upon their tribe as one day a horde of vampires attacked killing many of their members. The vampires attacked relentlessly and it looked like the Quileute would lose the fight before they got aided by the neighboring tribes. The fight soon turned into an all out war between vampires and shape-shifters.

Many tribe's men and some women lost their lives while fighting to protect their home and the same went for the vampires but their numbers weren't as many. As time went on it seemed like the shape-shifters were fighting a losing battle since they unlike the vampire grew tired the longer they fought. And the prayed for a miracle too come save them in their time of need and that prayer was answered in the form of a mysterious group of individuals showed up out of nowhere and brought an end to the whole war.

The newcomers who referred to themselves as 'shinobi' possessed very strange powers that the used on the vampires each being and unique from the rest, ranging from element manipulation too being able to control people. They managed to force the vampires too retreat granting victory to the shape-shifters.

The tribes were very much grateful for these shinobis,as they were their reason they survived that day. Many lives were lost and the survivors mourned their deaths for months but eventually peace and serenity returned. Until one day when the vampires showed up once again but this time to form treaties with the tribes. Although reluctant at first the tribes agreed by persuasion of the shinobi who thought that it would be for the best and the future of the tribes. It was made clear that the vampires would never trespass on their lands without their permission or they would be killed no questions asked. They also weren't allowed to kill anyone related to the tribe. The vampires agreed and soon after left. The shinobi also left the tribes after awhile much too their dismay but the shinobi wanted to settle somewhere else. The tribes respected their wishes and let them leave never too be seen or heard from them again for centuries.

**Present day**

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't feeling it today and the thought of going back to school was exactly the reason why. He was a blond haired teen around 6 feet tall with deep blue and a tan skin color currently wearing a dark green hooded jacket halfway zipped up on top of an dark orange shirt with a black spiral, grey jeans and black Nike shoes with the logo being red.

He sighed deeply while playing with the food on his plate at the same time thinking about the one place that annoyed him to no end. He hated lectures because they were boring and he couldn't sit still for a lengthy amount of time and just listen to a teacher go on and on about 'irrelevant stuff'. In most cases he tended to doze off before he realized it or get distracted by something.

But he had to go because his 'godmother' demanded it, and he wasn't about too disrespect that woman because he was scared of her, something he would admit out loud. But he did voice how he was against the idea many times but she wasn't that easy of a person to persuade, once she set her mind to something she rarely changed it.

From across the table a piece of bread was chucked at him that he caught and looked up at the person who threw it. His eyes narrowed in a glare at another teen, his best friend Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha had been his friend for a very long time they basically grew up together. He was a smart and very likable guy most of the time quiet but he did tend to get on Naruto's nerves when he felt like being 'a bastard' as Naruto usually put it most of the time. He was about the same height as Naruto and had long raven black hair that almost reached his shoulder, coal black eyes and a lighter skin tone then Naruto. He was wearing a dark blue blue jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans and matching black high tops.

"What's your problem teme?" Naruto growled out very annoyed.

Sasuke smirked and went back to eating his own food purposely not bothering to answer.

"Teme!" He growled this time even louder as his anger started to boil he was already not in the mood.

"Naruto!" A wooden spoon struck him on the head and his hands fly up to clutch his abused head.

"Auw hey" He exclaimed turning to the culprit who was a light skinned very young looking woman in her early thirties with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. "What the hell Tsunade-ob-" He stopped when the woman was about to hit him again.

She glared down on him. "I dare you too finish that sentence." She threatened with an intense glare and watched him shrink and swallow. "Finish your breakfast and get ready for school." She ordered.

"I still think this is a waste of time" Naruto told her which earned him another spoon on the head.

"I don't care. Your still going." She scolded him much too the amusement of Sasuke.

"I hate you." Naruto grumbled lowly.

"I love you too." Tsunade said turning away with a small grin.

"Now what is keeping those girls so long?" She started mumbling out loud and looked up at the ceiling as if trying to see through it up to the second floor.

"I'll go check." Sasuke offered getting up from his chair.

"I'm going too." Naruto slipped out of his chair and followed behind Sasuke.

As their on their way out of the kitchen Tsunade cleared her throat and they turned to her. "Oh no, only one of you will go, the other stays here. Which one will it be?" Tsunade offered them waving the knife she now held threateningly at them.

Naruto eyes widen and he comically paled while Sasuke tried not to look fazed by her threat.

"No need shishyou." A new voice broke through as multiple steps were heard coming from the stairs.

Two teenage girls then entered the kitchen walking passed the boys. The first was Sakura Haruno a girl with unusual pink hair, emerald green eyes and cream colored skin. She wore a with blouse underneath a pink vest and white skinny jeans. Following behind her was Hinata Hyuuga a pale skinned girl with dark midnight blue hair and pale white eyes a hint of lavender. She wore a violet colored jacket with a grey shirt underneath, a purple skirt that went up to her knees and a violet beanie on her head.

"Good morning Tsunade/shishyou, Sasuke, Naruto." Both girls each greeted.

Tsunade smiled at them with her hands in her sides. "It's about time you two got down. Hungry?" She asked with her head cocked sideways.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't moved the entire time and just watched the intersections between the females. They were used to it, Tsunade's mood always changed as quick as one could flip a coin. Among them it was no secret that she tended to be a lot nicer too the girls then them.

"Not enough time we'll just eat on the way there, we don't wanna be late for our first day at school" The pink hair teen told the older woman.

"Are you sure Sakura? And you Hinata?" Tsunade addressed the two in such sweet manner that the boy's resisted the urge to roll their eyes. The girls nodded.

"Well okay then." She said removing her apron. "I'm going to get ready for work myself then. Have fun at school."

"We will/Sure/Hn." Came three replies and a groan from Naruto.

"Oh and Hinata" The dark haired girl turned to too the blonde female who stopped right in front of Naruto. "Make sure little Naru here doesn't skip school we don't history to repeat itself." She said with a sweet smile and pinched his cheek before she left the kitchen.

Naruto gulped watching the woman turn the corner and head upstairs. A soft cough made him look back to Hinata who had her hand open to him. He frowned at her action until she mouthed 'keys'.

He sighed and reluctantly reached into his jacket pocket and dropped his keys into her hands. "Let's go then" She smiled and turned around heading out of the door with him following close behind her.

"Come on Sasuke were leaving too." Sakura said starting to push Sasuke in the direction of the door.

"Wait my keys." He let her know to which she replied with a firm 'no' and took hold of his hand. He winced at the strong grip she had on his wrist.

"We have the same destination so were driving with them today. Okay!" She stated leaving no room for argument and closed the door behind them. Sasuke didn't bother to protest.

Hinata was driving them that day since she had taken possession of Naruto's keys while said blond sat next to her in the passenger seat. It was also raining that day on their way too school. Something they noticed in the past week since they moved here to Forks was that the sun rarely shone. The weather was very humid and it was mostly either overcast or raining. It didn't take long before they arrived at Forks High School where quickly found a place to park.

"This place again." Naruto sighed for the umpteen time that morning and slammed the car door shut and brought up an umbrella.

"Everything's going to be just fine." Hinata assured linking her arm with his and leaned into him. "Now come on." She ushered him away from the car.

Behind them Sakura and Sasuke followed with the pink haired teen shaking her head at the blond's antics. "You think he would have grown up after all these years."

"You expecting to much out of him." Sasuke simply responded.

"Guess I was." She mumbled with a small frown.

They quickly made their way through the school grounds and entered the main building.

"I'll never catch a break will I." Naruto groaned looking over his schedule for that day.

"Don't start whining again Naruto." Sakura groaned folding her own schedule and tucked it away in her bag. "You'll have Sasuke with you most of the time, he can at least keep you company."

"That's adding one problem on top of another." He muttered. The dark haired teen ignored that statement.

"Hmph I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said giving Sakura's hand a soft squeeze before he started walking away. "See you in class dobe."

"Switch with me Sakura" The blond instantly pleaded. "You can at least deal with that ego of his."

"No and don't expect me too change my mind." The pinkette giggled already 'pulling' Hinata away leaving the blond alone. He let out a another sigh and walked off to his first class, English.

When he arrived at the room however he found Sasuke waiting outside and he stopped outside the door. "Who are you waiting for?"

The dark haired teen's eyebrow rose before he scoffed. "Really?... Never mind let's just go inside."

When they entered the classroom everyone's attention was immediately on them as they walked up to the person they assumed was the teacher.

"Ah, you two must be new students." The teacher inquired as they approached. They nodded simultaneously.

"Yes, I was made aware of your arrival. We usually don't have students enrol here in the middle of the semester so I was kinda surprised when they told me about you two." He told them. "My name is Mr. Mason and I will be you English teacher for this year. Now may I have your names please and if it's not too much too ask can also introduce yourself too your fellow classmates." He asked in friendly matter.

"Sure... my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He gave a short wave.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Curt as was his style.

The class greeted them back in return.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha very odd names I'd say." Mr. Mason repeated. "Are you from a Japanese descent?"

"Yes, great grandparents." Naruto was the one to answer.

"Interesting, although you really two don't look the part." Mr. Mason said.

'Haven't heard that one before.' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Why don't you find a place to sit then."

They had already spotted two empty seats in the middle row of the classroom and headed over there.

"Now for what we will be doing today." Mr. Mason started to handout books to every student while telling them about their new assignment.

This day was already off too a boring start Naruto concluded, but it was still tolerable. He didn't read often but that didn't mean he hated doing it so English wouldn't be that bad of a subject.

Then the next hour came around.

Math

He couldn't describe how much he hated anything that involved numbers and calculating. And the only reason he didn't dose of during the lecture was because of Sasuke who kept him awake by every annoying means he could come up with.

That's why he thanked all goodness in the world when bell rang when it did and he bolted out of the room. He got weird looks from many but he didn't care.

**With Hinata and Sakura**

Both girls were currently in the gym participating in a volleyball match, or at least Sakura was actually playing at that moment while Hinata stood on the side with her other classmates waiting for their own turn.

One of her new classmates inched towards her and decided too strike a conversation with her. She was a girl dark brown hair and blue eyes and had a very pale complexion like almost everyone went to this school, no doubt due to the climate. "Hey, your friend is really good at this, did she play for a club before?" She asked in a friendly tone while her eyes were on Sakura.

"Sakura, yes she really is... but uhm no she never played for any club. She's a fast learned and sort a natural when it comes to sports." Hinata explained politely.

"My name is Jessica by the way." She introduced herself extending her arm.

Hinata reached shook. "Hinata, nice to meet you Jessica." And released the girl's hand and went back to watching the match.

"So uhm Hinata if you don't mind me asking what's up with your friend's hair." Jessica not hiding her curiosity. "Did she dye it pink or something? And why? It looks really weird."

The bluenette shook her head. "No her hair is naturally pink and I happen to like it."

"Oh... I guess it's kinda cool" Hinata didn't answer at her change of opinion, so it was quiet between them for a few second before she was asked another question. "So I heard you two came here with those two new guys. Are you by any chance related or something?."

This girl was really asking to much questions. "No were not related but we have known each other for a very long time." She answer still polite as it was her nature.

Jessica nodded and seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds. "So which one is yours?"

"Excuse me."

"Miss Haruno and miss Swan switch. Hyuuga Hinata and Angela your up next." The gym teacher read her name of his clipboard.

"Yes sir." Hinata quickly replied and went on the field, passing Sakura, the pinkette gave her a small grin, she smiled back.

"Maybe I can help you get better at playing." Sakura offered the girl she just partnered of whose name she learned was Bella.

"Thanks, but this isn't really my thing." Bella said motioning with her hand to the ongoing match.

"Oh" Sakura was a bit surprised but accepted her answer no less.

They got back to the sidelines and started watching Hinata play, though from the corner of her eye she noticed that she was getting a look she couldn't quite explain from the girl she had seen Hinata talk too just now. She just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Recess<strong>

Naruto quickly found his way too the cafeteria and started scanning the room for his person of interest and after going over several tables finally spotted her and made his way over to the table where Hinata and Sakura were chatting with three other unknown girls.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a wide grin.

"Were did you leave Sasuke this time." Was the first thing Sakura asked.

"Who knows I'm not his babysitter." Naruto simply shrugged pulling up a chair from another empty table.

"Your unbelievable." Sakura stated shaking her head.

"Are you surprise." The blond smirked.

"Touche" She gave in.

He nodded and finally looking at the three girls. "Excuse me for being rude, my name is Uzumaki-"

"Naruto right" One of the girls spoke up. He took in her appearance. Maybe he met her somewhere.

"Uh yeah... Have we met?" Naruto asked surprised.

"N-no not really. We have English together." She said. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice too meet you Bella." Naruto smiling giving her a hand. She accepted it and he shook it. "I didn't really pay attention at who was present at time so I might have missed you."

"Perhaps-" Bella started.

"I was in your class too." One of the other girls immediately interjected. She had brown and blue eyes. "The name's Jessica." She introduced herself.

He looked at her oddly due to her sudden weird behavior. Curiosity and enthusiasm just radiated of her in waves. He could already guess what type of girl she was. Cheerful, loud, probably the jealous type as well. "Yeah... nice to meet you too." He shook her as well. She giggled with a small blush adoring her cheeks.

Sakura and Hinata shared look.

Too get all introduction out of the way immediately his eyes went to the final girl at the table. "Naruto." He said with a small grin.

"Angela." She said accepting his handshake while also blushing. In the next second the 3 girls almost yelped when his free hand shot up in the air and he caught a fruit that was thrown in his direction. Also flinching at the loud smack when the apple collided with his hand.

"It's a pleasure. Apple?" He offered Angela still smiling at her. She was gaping slightly in disbelieve and shook her head declining. "I-i just ate but thanks anyway." Who was throwing apples through the cafeteria and why was he so cool about it. 'Didn't it hurt' She wondered.

Naruto shrugged and took a bite out of it himself.

"So Naruto, I heard you guys just moved here too Forks." It was Jessica who asked. Being in the mids of chewing he nodded.

"Where did you guys move from?"

"Florida." Sakura chose to answer for him.

"Oh that's so cool." Jessica smiled at the girl.

'A bit forced' Naruto thought watching Jessica smile at Sakura. 'Probably doesn't like Sakura at all. Doing a real poor job at pretending too.'

"So why did you move." Her attention was back on the blond.

"Personal reason." Sasuke who finally showed up answered in mono-tone and placed down his tray down on the table. Naruto quickly snatched away one of the extra pudding he brought.

"Good too see you finally made it." Sakura smiled at the raven he returned it which had her blush slightly.

"Hey teme, look where you throwing around apples next time." Naruto told him while taking a spoon full of pudding to his mouth. "You might hit someone or me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat. "I was aiming for your head and you know I never miss." He coolly stated as if there was nothing wrong with his comment.

"Whatever." Came the short response from the blond.

"Don't mind them." Sakura reassured Angela who was looking concerned between them. "They're usually like that."

She let out a short giggle.

"He's back." They suddenly heard Bella almost gasp. They followed the direction she was looking and saw a guy with bronze colored hair and a paler complexion then most people walk into the cafeteria and head towards a table with four other people sat. Jessica took the liberty too explain to them 'the newcomers' who those people were.

'The Cullens huh.'

'Oh boy'

'Isn't that great'

'Shishyou will want to hear this.'

The four each thought.

Unknown to them.

**With Tsunade**

"Your face seems very familiar. Have we met before?" A blond man asked Tsunade.

"I don't think so Dr. Cullen." She answered with a straight face.

He seemed to think it over for a moment. "Feels like I have." He hummed to himself.

"Well I've been on the news once before, maybe you saw me then." She tried.

"Perhaps," He mumbled still unsure. He felt like he was missing something. "But anyways don't think to much of it, I might be mistaking you for someone else." He waved it off and gave her a genuine smile. "We are glad to have you working with us Tsunade Senju."

"Thank you for the warm welcome and I look forward too working with you."

With that Dr. Cullen left the little office she received and Tsunade exhaled loudly wondering how long she had held her breath. "This can't be good." She groaned and sank in her chair.

* * *

><p>School was done for the day and Naruto and Hinata were waiting by the blond's car for Sasuke and Sakura to show up so they could finally go home. While doing so they took that time to observe one person who stood across the school parking lot by his car. Edward Cullen who in turn was looking at Bella who stood by her truck searching for something in her bag.<p>

"I don't like that guy." Naruto spoke his mind. His distaste for Edward was evident in his tone. "Doesn't he know that reading someone's thoughts is invasion of their privacy."

"Yes I know." Hinata agreed with a short nod. "But he got nothing out of us right so for now let's just act like were not aware, we don't want them too get suspicious of us."

Naruto stared at her incredulously. "Don't you think him being unable to read our minds is enough reason to find us suspicious?" He questioned.

"Well that depends on the person really." She looked down when he started stroking her hand unconsciously and blushed. "T-there are a few people who born are born with mental barriers sometimes. They usually don't succumb to stuff like hypnosis-" Naruto listened intently while she explained but his eyes never moved from that guy Cullen.

Moments later Sasuke and Sakura finally exiting the school but at that same moment a student who was driving his van and going way too fast considering where he was lost control of his vehicle due to the slippery road and it started to slide straight for Bella.

If not for Edward who made his way across the school parking lot within a second to save her and stop the collision she would have been crushed. He didn't linger around and quickly escaped the scene before Bella was crowded by other students.

"Well that confirms it doesn't it." Sasuke said walking up with Sakura on his arm.

"He's doing a very bad job a keeping his secret." Sakura added. Her eyes focused on the other Cullens who weren't sticking around much longer and made haste to leave. For a brief moment the two groups had a stare off before the Cullens departed.

"Let's just go home."

"Agreed."

"Can I drive now?"

"What's wrong with me driving?"

"You drive way to save."

"And that's a problem?"

"N-no it isn't."

"Then what is it hmm?"

"Oh boy"

"I'm not driving with them tomorrow and I don't care what you say."

"Fine as long as you don't leave me behind."

"If you don't take forever to get ready."

"!" "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Uh g-guys don't start now"

"Shut up Naruto I'm talking to Sasuke!"

*sigh*

**Well this is my first time writing a X-over fic hope you guys like it and give me feedback. It's really appreciated.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To start of I like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story, i wasn't really sure if people would actually like reading a twilight story with the amount of changes i made to the lore. Glad to learn some of you liked it. Now about the story itself. The idea i have in mind for the Naruto character's origin story which will be revealed in this chapter might sound a bit uhm... weird/random/stupid but i actually wanted to try my hand at it for awhile so please be a bit open minded.**

**I wanted to make shinobi a group of the twilight universe along side vampires and shape-shifters as people born with unique powers who went around helping those in neath but they slowly became fewer in number with only a few off-springs left. The timeline i chose when they helped the shape-shifters against the vampire was around 300 years before the start of the book/movie. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade will have their two or three set of skills (from their personal arsenal (will be revered to as gifts)) but don't expect them to go throwing jutsus around. I don't want the to be over powered but they aren't be weak either.**

**With that said**

**On with the story **

Chapter 2

When Tsunade came home from work later on that rainy day she found the four teens in the living room watching TV.

"Afternoon." She greeted with a warm smile while removing her shoes. "How have you guys been?"

"Hey shishyou." Sakura was the one who answered for them. "We've been good."

"That's good to hear and how was your first day at school?" She hung up her coat and turned back too the four young teens.

"School is school." Sasuke answered in his usually broody tone.

"It was okay." Hinata. Always the softy of the bunch, never had anything bad to say.

"Annoying." Naruto. Grumbling like a cranky old man.

"Fine for the most part." Sakura. Uh oh that tone something must have happened.

Each one gave Tsunade the answer she sort of expected after knowing them for so many years. Well almost.

"Did anything interesting happen?" She inquired curiously and took a seat on the sofa's armrest at Sakura's side.

"Uhmm, well there was this incident where a girl almost got squashed by a car." Sakura revealed.

"Oh" Tsunade's eyebrow rose in realization. "Is her name by any change Bella Swan?" The blonde female asked.

Hinata's eyebrow rose curiously and confirmed with a nod. "You've met her?"

Tsunade nodded. "They brought her too the hospital and I looked over her. She told a rather interesting story about being miraculously saved by a boy." Her eyes went over the four as she spoke. Sasuke looked impassive, nothing unusual. Naruto looked like he wanted too say something but was either waiting for the right time or... hmm she wasn't sure. Hinata was waiting for her patiently to ask the question that she expected too follow and so did Sakura. "Care to share?" She finally did.

"Vampires."

"Five in total."

Naruto muttered something she didn't quite understand but seeing a disapproving Hinata jab him in his side she could deduce that he probably said something inappropriate. The boy quickly apologized too the girl who in turn looked pleased.

"One of them can read minds."

With the last comment Tsunade had her attention focused on Sasuke who had his head on his hand. "Come again"

"The guy who saved that Bella girl, he can read minds." He repeated.

"Hmm, that's very interesting." She mused. "I would never think one with such extraordinary gift would live out here." Tsunade unconsciously started to fumble with Sakura's hair much to the girl's dismay. "You would think he'd be in Italy."

Nobody said a word knowing what she meant and the room stayed quiet with everyone in their own thoughts. Tsunade was right but what did it mean for them.

After a minute of deep frowning Naruto said something that had been bothering him since they brought up the vampire subject.

"You don't seem really all that surprised that there vampires are around. Usually you react all dramatic and what not. And you want to skip town immediately." Naruto pointed at her scowling with his eyes narrowed.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Yes I do overreact sometimes." She admitted. "But if you must know there is one working in the hospital."

A gasp and the loud exclamations of "What?" that followed echoing through the house had Tsunade rub her ears. "Do you have to be so loud?" She muttered growing annoyed.

"Tell me you joking shishyou?" Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. "In a hospital of all place, where there is blood almost everywhere! W-what if he or she..." She didn't finish her sentence and trailed of into silence when Tsunade raised her hand.

She took on a serious demeanour and spoke. "No I'm not joking. And at first I thought the same thing but I watched him throughout the day as much as i could. He displayed a lot self control more then I've seen others show." She explained. "The sight of blood didn't seem to faze him at all."

"Are you sure?" Naruto wasn't quite convinced.

Tsunade responded. "Yes and going by the colour of his eyes he hasn't fed on human blood in a very long time. That at least i'm very sure off."

"So he probably feeds on animal blood then." Sasuke concluded out of it.

"You don't see those often." She heard Hinata say.

"That's most likely the case." Tsunade agreed and stood up. "Just act like you normally would around other people, watch them if you feel the need too. It's possible that they are on the same 'diet' as Dr. Cullen." She finished and started making her way towards the staircase. "I'm going to take a nice long bath. Nobody bother me."

"Yeah, yeah we know." Naruto groaned and looked at his friends. "Kinda ironic don't you th-"

"Did she just say Dr. Cullen." Sakura abruptly cut him off.

"Yeah, why?" The blond asked in confusion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Face-palm

"...Oh"

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks they kept too pretty much the same daily routine, get up in the morning, head to school and hang around the house afterwards. They would have liked too finally explore the town they moved in just recently but due to the bad weather they stayed inside. School itself had thankfully been somewhat uneventful. Bella was back the day after the incident and seemed too be doing just fine. However the others would often find her lost in thought or staring at Edward. Sometimes she went to talk with him but those were only briefly, they figured she probably wanted answers and he had non to give.<p>

Ignoring the who Bella-Edward 'drama', the four teens got too know more people as time went by, two other friends of Bella, Angela and Jessica being Ben and Mike, very friendly guys, the latter of which seemed to have a thing for Bella. The four sometimes hung out with them during recess but otherwise would sit on their own if it got too crowded for their liking.

In time Sasuke also slowly became the interest of some girls in the school, that seemed to be the case in every school he went too, while the guys slowly started too notice Sakura and Hinata. The latter's admirers however didn't advance towards her, ever since on their third day at school Naruto threatened to castrate one guy got to close to her for his liking. The whole school knew about the ordeal by the end of the day and the advances towards her stopped.

Speaking of Naruto and Hinata they both had biology class together, and on the following Wednesday of the next week they visited a greenhouse on a class field trip where during they were informed about and shown various types of plants and their uses in specific fields.

On their way there and back they both sat on the same bus with three of Dr. Cullen's foster kids Edward, Alice and Jasper. They were sitting in the left row at the back off the bus while Alice and Jasper sat on their right side of them and Edward alone in the seat in front of those two.

When they were finally on their way back Alice Cullen took the chance to introduce herself to Hinata who sat the closest to her. "Hi we haven't met in person yet but I'm Alice Cullen." She started of giving the girl a very friendly smile.

"Hi Hinata Hyuuga" The bluenette smiled back.

"It's a pleasure too meet you Hinata, this is Jasper Hale." She pointed the blond guy next to her. He had his mouth quirk into a small smile and gave Hinata a quick nod before turning away. Hinata wondered if he was he even breathing at the moment noting from his body movement. "...boyfriend." She managed to caught that at the last second. "And he's Edward my brother." She gestured at said boy sitting in the seat in front of her. He didn't bother looking back. "But you probably already heard about us from you friends."

"You can say that." Hinata confirmed nodding with a small blush adoring her cheeks. "Well this is Naruto my boyfriend." Hinata decided to introduce the blond and motioned towards him. Naruto waved at her. "Hey"

"Hi nice to meet you Naruto." Alice greeted back with a cheery smile and had her attention back on Hinata. "So how are you enjoying Forks High so far?" She inquired politely.

"I'm quite enjoying myself so far, it has some nice people. Thank you for asking." Hinata answered. And so began a conversation between them that lasted until they finally arrived back at the school. Since they arrived after school hours the school grounds were pretty much empty with only their vehicles left in the parking lot.

"Well" Alice exhaled when they exited the bus. "I'll see you tomorrow okay Hinata. Bye!" She waved before walking away.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Hinata replied watching the girl leave.

"Hmm, you two seem too hit it off pretty quick." Said Naruto with smirk.

"She's very nice and they don't seem like bad people." She turned to him and looked him straight in his eyes. They'd had already confirmed that these Cullens also fed on animals by the golden colour of their eyes.

"Your very quick to trust people you know." He said but wasn't all that surprised. They stared walked too his car.

"That's my nature."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>It was now Thursday in the afternoon at their home and Sasuke was in the living room looking through a magazine while Sakura flipped through channels when Naruto came down the stair case dressed in a grey track suit.<p>

The raven looked up, eyeing him from top to bottom before asking. "Where are you going?"

"Out jogging." Naruto revealed whilst he wrapped bandages around his left hand. "I don't plan staying inside everyday you know, screw the bad weather."

Sasuke could understand. Sakura turned off the tv.

"So we're going out running for a bit and who knows maybe punch a rock or a tree." He shrugged baling his left hand in a fist several times over and nodded satisfied when the bandages held.

"We, as in you and Hinata?"

The sapphire eyed boy nodded. As if on cue said girl descended down dressed in her own form fitting black tracksuit. Her hair tied in a pony tail and was also wearing a similarly colored baseball cap.

"I'm coming with." The Uchiha stated not waiting for his friend's reply and was already up stairs.

"Wait for me to get ready as well." Sakura called rushing after him up the stairs. "Your not leaving me cooked up in this house all by myself."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>At that current moment the Cullens were all in their living room and had their eyes glued on their table that had several picture spread out on top. One of the picture taken of a self portrait showing a blond female dressed in 18th century gown. After seeing the image it finally had dawned back on Carlisle why he found her face so familiar. Around that picture there were several other close up images each of her, a grinning Naruto, a blank faced Sasuke, a winking Sakura and a smiling Hinata.<p>

"I don't understand." Edward spoke up. "If she's what you call a hybrid and her body energy supposedly suppresses her 'other half' doesn't that just make her a human with immortality." He crossed his arms and leaned onto the wall behind him. "I fail to see what's so special about her if that's the case." He stated in disinterest.

"Many of us in the past thought the same thing as you Edward." Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "But as I said before there is a reason the Volturi took interest in her."

Alice stepped forward. "What is it about her then?" She asked. Although a bit shocked after learning the existence of human-vampire hybrids but she was still curious.

Carlisle glanced from Alice to Edward for a moment and said. "Her 'shinobi' lineages combined with her 'other half' makes her unique in what she's capable of doing." He walked over to the table and picked up a picture Tsunade. "She an extraordinary healer able heal to up too cellular levels from what i know, she can re-attach detached limbs with ease. And-" He paused briefly having the others wonder why before he continued. "even I can still not believe it myself but once she somehow managed to 'revive' a vampire."

Three shocked and surprised gasps followed.

"H-how?" His wife Esme exclaimed in shocked.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know but it was a newborn who she managed to bring back too her human side but soon afterwards she disappeared from our radar and stayed hidden for many, many decades. I had left the Volturi not too long afterwards but was informed of her resurfacing a few decades ago when we were in Italy. I didn't really bother with it at the time since i'm wasn't part of them anymore, until she started working in the hospital just recently."

There was a silence when he finished everyone in their own thought about how ridiculously unbelievable it all sounded. But they knew Carlisle would never lie to them.

Finally Rosalie asked a question that was still not answered. "What about them?" She gestured towards the pictures of the 4 teens.

"Yes about them," Carlisle folded his hands. "I know as much as you and that's only their names. I did learn that when Tsunade appeared back in the public she was with them."

"And they are hybrids as well?" Alice inquired looking slightly troubled.

"I don't know but it's a possibility?" Her adoptive father replied. "And there's also the possibility that they already know what we are."

"Oh"

"..."

"What do you suppose we do?" The blonde female finally asked.

"Nothing." Was the doctor's short answer. "As far as I know they aren't a threat and don't pose any danger to us. Try befriending them if you will."

With that the family meeting was over.

* * *

><p>They small group was standing at the edge of a very dense forest where a lot of the trees reached very high up in the sky. Fresh moss and vegetation covered most the forest floor as far as they could see at the moment. Due to the cold climate there was also a very thick fog hanging around the entire area making it almost look haunted. That coupled with the unknown cries of wildlife who claimed the area as their home left them wondering what they would find going through it.<p>

The itself forest was about a five minute quick jog behind their house. The location of said home wasn't that far from town but also not in a very populated area. Because they didn't want to live around the loudness of the town even if it was small, and this area was perfect. The silence and calmness nature provided was soothing and very much welcome.

"So..." Sakura started. "Are we just gonna stand here and admire the scenery cause if so I'm going back home."

Hinata stepped up first. "I agree with Sakura." From small paces she went into a sprint and dissapeared in a black blur.

"Wow she was eager." The pink haired girl let out a short giggle and went after her, disappearing into the deep woods.

Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes with each other which slowly narrowed into glares. Then as if getting a silent signal to start they both shot of at inhuman speed as well.

By going that fast they soon enough caught up to the girls who were going at a much more relaxed pace but still faster then a normal person could ever go. They shot passed them and disappeared further away.

'Boys' They thought simultaneously and glanced at each other smirking will doing so and increased their own speed. Everything went by in quick blurs but they saw everything, every tree, plant and animal they passed. Dodging trees and leaping over boulders as they went while the rushing of a nearby river reached their ears.

"Get ready to jump Sakura." Hinata yelled too make sure she was heard.

The forest floor started to turn rocky as the surrounding trees lessened in numbers and the clearing started to open. Soon they found themselves rushing towards the end of a cliff. When they reaching said end they jumped with their forward momentum carrying them over a small but still wide canyon with the river running its valley.

They landed and ran a short distance before coming too a halt. "What a rush." Sakura laughed turning too look back from where they jumped.

"Haha it sure was." Hinata agreed nodding with a small grin.

"Phew," Sakura breathed out feeling content at that moment. It had been awhile since they were able too move this free and unrestrained. Since their the previous home had them living between a lot people, who wouldn't exactly ignore their feats if performed in public and be expected to pass it off as a common occurrence. "Now where did they head off too." She mumbled scanning around for clues where the guys could have gone off too seeing as they had left them behind quite some distnce. It was part of their unspoken rivalry with almost everything they did which Sakura found extremely annoying at times. Hinata however didn't seem to mind it as much as Sakura did. When the emerald eyed girl actually thought about it, she rarely had a problem with anything unless it wasn't bad or negative.

"I'll check." Hinata offered and veins near her temples bulged out while the pupils in her clear white iris became visible. Her line of sight immediately expanded in a 360 field of view that stretched out for hundreds of meters. But she disregarded that and focused on a more telescopic view that allowed her to see even further. Her sight penetrating through every object like an X-ray until she finally she finally spotted them.

"Their still running about 5 kilometers, that way." She point in the direction she saw them heading. "There's a mountain up head as well."

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go." Sakura tugged at the bluenette's sleeve before she started running again.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the base of the mountain in time too witness Naruto and Sasuke vertically running up and reach the top of the mountain.

"Show offs" Sakura called with a huff puffing her cheeks and glared up at the mountain.

A sigh "So much for a casual jog." Hinata shook her head in disappointment while looked up as well.

"Huh! What are they doing now?"

"Uhm..." A short silence. "They started bickering about who arrived first."

"Well that will most likely go on awhile," Sakura said walking up to the foot of the mountain and pulled her fist back. "and we don't have time for that!" She punched the colossal 'rock' sending a massive tremors through it while the force created a sizable crater.

Hinata had jumped back out of surprise and with eyes wide she stuttered. "S-sakura was that really necessary?"

The pink haired girl smirked triumphantly. "Of course it was. Why?"

"We don't exactly want to alert people remember." She reminded her friend.

"Oops." She laughed in embarrassment.

Two figures dropped next to them.

"What the hell Sakura?" Naruto yelled. "I said we would punch a rock not an entire freaking mountain. I bet everyone heard that."

A thick mark grew on the girl's forehead. "Consider that a warning then." She replied with a fierce glare while cranking her knuckles. "Were here together to blow of some steam not bicker and don't make a competition out of everything." She scolded.

"Whatever you say ma'am." The blond quickly replied with beads of sweat rolling off his face while he held his hands up in defense and backed away towards Hinata.

"Same goes for you mister." With one arm in her side she waged her finger at Sasuke. "Naruto isn't the only one to blame."

"Hn"

"That wasn't the reply I was looking for." She stepped angrily towards the raven. But-

"Wolf." Hinata whispered her eyes growing in size. The others turned to her immediately.

"A wolf where?"

"Which way?"

"Heading this way, fast."

"Let's go! Quickly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review. And if you have any suggestions for me those will be welcome as well.<strong>

**Thanks for reading until the next chapter.**


End file.
